


Now That I see You

by JessJessTed



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJessTed/pseuds/JessJessTed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Harry; a nineteen year old boy from Holmes Chapel, with long brown curls, hazel eyes, a thin waist and is studying at uni to one day realize his dream of being a lawyer.</p><p>But Harry has a problem; he has lived with all his life, he can’t see.</p><p>When he was just a small five year old child experiencing the new found joys if life, the heartbreaking accident occurred at his grandmother’s cottage, his mother never told him the full story before she commit suicide seven months later at the young age of 29, she couldn't dare look at her only son Harry without seeing the wrong of her doing and the life she had so helplessly ruined.</p><p>Left in foster care Harry spent days upon days listening to the radio. Until a family finally decided to take in the little tike, in specific his best friend Niall's family.</p><p>Many doctors have tried to help find a way of reversing the effect but Harry knows deep inside that there is no hope.</p><p>That is until a 27 year old specialized eye doctor moves to London.</p><p>And Harry would go to space and back for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It All Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story on here, I've written fanficts on wattpad before but never here so I'm a little nervous. Hopefully you won't judge this story too hard. And everything here is fiction so don't all you guys be like "That is so unrealistic, that would never happen." It's just my imagination so please don't look at this story with a critic eye but rather with an open mind. This story will be from Harry's point of view, (Just letting you all know) and there is a slight mention of death. Harry's mom's but, it's nothing gruesome it's just him reliving the experience. Other then that I hope you enjoy :) Hopefully longer chapters will come.  
> (oh btw smut in further chapters. not even sorry xD)

 

 

“Niall, you better get your white Irish ass down here before we miss the tube! I have an English paper due in twenty minutes.”

“ ‘m coming calm your curly locks down.”

The eighteen year old blond bloke runs down the stairs at top speed grabs my arm in his hand and we take the first steps out of Niall’s semi-detached home.

“Let us go to the schools Hazza.”

“Oh sweet Jesus why am even I friends with you?”

He hums and we walk down the street in the cold December air, the snow making that most perfect crunching noise after every step.

“So are you going to see that new doctor today?” Niall asked helping me down the tubes stairs.

“Yeah, your mom thinks...”

“erhmm” Niall cut me off mid sentence “our mom”

I chuckle. “Fine, our mom says he’s the best in the entire world; has won multiple awards.”

“That’s good.” Niall responds easing me into the train cart. We both sit down in available seats and Niall immediately puts his head on my shoulder.

“Niall, do you um...”

“What is it?” Niall asks patting my knee.

“Nothing, never mind.”

“Harry.” I can’t see but I know Niall is giving me a stern look.

“Do you think there is any hope?”

“Of you seeing again?” He asks softly.

I nod in responds, covering my glasses covered eyes with my palms.

“There is a one in a million chance.” Niall says slowly. “But I believe you are that one.” He grabs my hands away from my face and places them in his.

“Thanks Ni.”

“No thanks necessary ‘m just giving you the truth.” He informs me pulling me out of the compartment and back up the stairs, into our uni building.

“Do you need me to walk you to class?”Niall asks.

“No need for that, I am here to escort his majesty to class.” A familiar voice sounds from in back of me.

“Zayn how are ya mate?” Niall asks, hugging Zayn by the sound of jackets rubbing against each other.

“ ‘m good better than Harry here.” He answers grapping an arm around my neck.

“Do you need to make that joke everytime?” I ask.

“Comes with being my friend, you signed up for it. Now let’s get you to class” He says bringing me down the hall to the second door on our left. I know exactly where this class is because one day last year Niall was sick and I had to find class all alone. I’m not as incompetent as people think.

“Ah, mister Styles and mister Malik so nice of you to join us.” Mr. Roberts breaths out. Shit, late once again. Mr. Roberts is very strict when it comes to punctuality but he has always been my favorite teacher because he treats me just like the rest of the students. Not like some zoo animal “I’m guessing you completed the assignment mister Malik.”

“About that...” Zayn says. Wow, this is the third assignment he hasn’t handed in. I‘ve got to get that boy an agenda.

“As per usual. And you mister Styles?”

“I have it right here sir.” I say grabbing the paper out of my bag.

“Excellent, mister Malik take your seat and mister Styles would you do us the honor of reading your paper out loud to the class as an apology for your tardiness.”

“Yes, sir.” I respond taking off my coat and gloves and placing them on a desk with my bag. I walk up to the front of the class, my Braille clad paper in hand. I clear my throat and begin.

“The assignment was to talk about yourself and the most difficult/life changing activity you have ever lived through and by those of you looking at me and me not being able to see you, I think my struggle and essay topic is clear. From what I can remember about the world was that the sky was blue, with white specks of fluff you all refer to as clouds and the grass was the most exuberant shade of green. Now picture knowing all that and then having that knowledge ripped away from you. Only a memory to replace it, a slowly fading image that you all see every day and take for granted. I don’t know how I ended up like this, there is only one person that did know and that person was my mother. But too scared to tell me what had happened she killed herself, couldn’t live with the thought of that Sunday morning at my grandmothers where I woke up scared for my life because all I saw was darkness where once stood light. Tears rushing down my face I made my way half hazardly to my mom and screamed at the top of my lungs ‘Mommy I can’t see, I can’t see mommy! Help me please!’ She couldn’t help. And on that very day, I was no longer considered a person but rather a freak with no eyes.  Now to be clear I am not looking for your pity or sorrow or condolences. All I’m looking for is to be treated like the equal and I am and maybe, just maybe, trying to take back what is rightfully mine. My eyes.” 


	2. My name is Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! yea ik I promised a longer chapter but I think I will be posting smaller chapters but one everyday or every other day. Sound good ?? great. Enjoy :)

 

 

After school Maura, (I still cannot bring myself to call her mom), brought me over to my new doctors office. Throughout the entire car ride she kept telling me amazing things about him and how I would be “good as new” by the end of this but I could almost hear the guilt in her voice.

“ ‘s right here on the left, five-o-seven sunbird lane.” I felt her jerk the car into an available parking spot. “Did you want to go alone-”

“Will you come with me?” I interrupted her, bringing my shaking hands to squeeze my knees.

“Sure sweetheart,” She grabbed my hand, “You never have to ask me twice. I’m always here for you Harry. Remember that.”

I raised my head and smiled at her. “Thank you, for everything, for the last nine years.”

“It has been my pleasure Maura responded releasing my hand, “Shall we go?”

I nodded getting out of the car and onto the sidewalk. She came around the car and lead me into the warm doctor’s office and sat me down on a comfy chair.

“I’ll get you signed in; you wait here and try to calm down a bit. He is very nice I promise.”

I sigh and put my earphones in listening to sleeping with sirens. God Kellin Quinn’s voice is perfect.

I was on the fifth track when I felt a small poke at my knee. I took my ear phones out and put them in my pocket and I heard a cute giggle.

“Hello?” I asked shyly.

“Hi.” I heard a small giggle again.

“What’s your name?” I ask what I’m guessing to be a small child.

“Julie.” She answered.

“Well, hello Julie my name is Harry.”

“Why are you wearing glasses like my grandma?” she asks, ahh I remember being young and naive.

“Well me and your grandma have the same problem, we both can’t see.” I say informatively.

“Oh, what happened to you? Because my grandma said she was born like that, were you born like that?” Julie asked.

To avoid confusion I just nodded.

“Julie! Leave that poor man alone!” I heard an older man half-yell.

“Sor-ry Li.” She answered, her voice moving away.

“Don’t worry about it, I really don’t mind.” I say in the direction of the man.

“Hope she didn’t ask anything too embarrassing.” The man said.

“No, just any question a young kid would ask. Is she your daughter?” I wonder.

“Nah, little sis.”

“She sounds lovely, in a non-pedo kinda way.” I answer. Facepalm.

“ahah, no problem mate. ‘m names Liam.” He said reaching out for my hand and placing it in his for a warm hand shake.

“Great to meet you Liam, I’m-.”

“Harry.” called Maura.

“Coming! See you Liam. If you are here next week for your grandmother.”

“I will be, bye Harry.” He answers back.

I put my music in my pocket and walked forward until Maura brought my hand to meet a much smaller one.

“Hello mister Styles, my name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

 


	3. Doctor Louis Tomlison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this is a day late but Enjoy!! (I am so bad at naming chapters I'm sorry. Hope it doesn't throw you off)

 

 

I took his hand in mine. It was much smaller and softer, very feminine.

“You can call me Harry.”

“Very well, Harry. Maura will you excuse us. Harry follow me.” Mister Tomlinson said taking me hand and guiding me slowly into his office, sitting me down on what seemed to feel like a small bed.

We stayed silent for about five cruel minutes, I was getting very worried.

“Erm, Louis...” I asked slightly nervous.

“Yes?” He answered.

“Are you saying anything because I can’t hear a word and I don’t know if the blindness is affecting my ears?”

“I’m just taking you in.” He said casually.

“Errrr... what?” I asked curiously.

“How old are you Harry?”

“I’m nineteen.” I say hearing the scratching on a notepad. “Is there really any reason to be writing this down?”

“Wow!” Louis exclaims.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Your hearing senses are impeccable.” He said, I could hear him moving his chair closer to mine.

 “Thanks.” I say smiling.

“So what is there going on in the life of Harry Styles?” He asked so close to me I could practically taste the mint on his breath.

“Nothing really, just your average blind law student.” I answer playing with the hem of my shirt.

“Law? Impressive, how it that going?” He started writing on his notepad again.

“Great, I guess.”

“Any friends?” He said smacking his hands on his knees.

“I have two, nobody is really queuing up to be my bestfriend.”

“Well, I think those two friends of yours got a lucky bet for you as a mate.”

“How about you Louis?” I ask him, shit that was stupid.

“How about me, what? He asked.

“Any friends?” Oh god I sound like an idiot now.

“Aren’t I supposed to be asking the questions?” He chuckled. “But I have just one, Liam. His grandmother is a regular patient of mine”

“Liam! Oh I just met him outside. He seems like a lovely lad.” I respond.

“Yeah, he is...” Louis trailed off.

“Are you two...?” I asked making a kissy face at the air.

 “Oh, no. Just mates.” His voice got high pitched towards the end of that sentence. “Back to you now.” He stated; changing the subject  almost too quickly

“What more do you want to know?” I asked. “Ask me anything, I’m an open book.”I say spreading my arms out around the sofa-bed-thing.

“I can see that.” Another chuckle escaped his lips. “Let’s talk about your condition. How long have you been blind?”

“Since I was about five or six.” I answer biting my fingernails.

“Do you remember anything about how the world looks or anyone in particular?” He asked scratching hard on that pointless notepad.

“Other than colors and numbers, no not really.” I say

Louis hums, “Do your eyes ever hurt or feel irritated?”

“No, not unless I rub them.”

“Can I remove the glasses?” He asks standing up and placing the notepad and pen down on the plastic chair.

I nod as he removes my glasses and rubs my eyes slightly. He then lifts the lids and flicks the corner of my eye. “Feel that?” He asks and I nod.

 “Alright.” He moved away and sat back down.

“So, is there any hope?”

“Looking at how your eyes react, I think there is a one in a million chance.” He sighs. “Good thing you will be that one.” He says smiling.

“Funny, that’s what my friend Niall told me just this morning.” I laugh.

“Looks like me and this Niall have a lot in common.” He announces getting up from his seat once again and walking towards the back of the room.

“How so?” I ask.

“We both know we have the same strong willed friend, which will one day see crystal clear again.”

“Friend?” I smirk.

He walks over to me pulling me up, off the couch. “Friend.” He lets out a small laugh.

“Our session is over but I will see you next week for what we hope will be the first day in gaining your vision back.” He says bringing me out the door and back into the room I was first in. I could hear Maura’s heels and bag making their way over.

“How did he do mister Tomlinson?” She asked.

“Very well, in a couple of months young Harold here will see better than you or I” He responded handing me over to Maura.

“That is amazing news, aren’t just the luckiest people to have found you.” Maura said forcing her voice to sound clearer.

“The very luckiest.” I repeat.

“Thank you,” He claps his hands together, “I guess I will be seeing you two next week.”

He shakes both our hands and we return home for the night.

After a loud pizza dinner with Niall and his family, I make my way upstairs and head for bed. As I try to fall asleep one question burns in my head.

“What does Louis Tomlinson look like?

And at that moment it seems like I would do just about anything to see it.


	4. Paracetamol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i didn't update. I feel so bad. I got stomach flu and I tried updating and urg it was horrible. But I'm back now and don;t worry I will be updating :) Oh and for those of you who don't know what paracetamol is, /I think it's called tylenol in america./ Anyway It is just something to takes away pain. :33

 

 

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache and my stomach felt as if someone had lit it on fire. I rolled over as I let out a disturbing groan to find Niall opening the door and walking in.

“Come on Harry we need to get to... what happened to you.” He asked sitting down at the end of my bed.

“Well for one, do you ever knock? Hello, blind person here” I say and Niall chuckles. “Also I’m sick you twat so I don’t plan on going to school, is mum home?”

“Nah they both left for auntie Martha’s this morning.” Niall responds getting closer to me and placing a hand on my head. “Man, you are burning up, did you want me to stay home and look after you?”

“Niall you have school.” I say.

“Yeah, but I hate school.” He says. “And Harry you are burning up.”

“You are going to school and I’m going to sleep until you get back, I’m not totally incompetent you know.” I say rolling over to the other side of my bed, facing my wall.

“Alright, but take things slow yeah?”

“I will, get going or you’re going to be late you wanker.” I push Niall off my bed and onto the floor.

“Yeah, call me if there’s anything see you tosser.”

Niall leaves my room and I slowly drift back to sleep feeling unbelievably nauseated.

 

When I awake once more today I am greeted with open arms by an even more severe headache than before. Alright I need to do something about this. I get up groggily and make my way to the bathroom cabinet where all the medication found in the world is. I open the door and start feeling around for the paracetamol.

After about twenty minutes and all the labels feeling the same I decide maybe it would be best to just go buy some more. My stomach doesn’t hurt as much, best to give it a shot. I grab my phone and hit the home button.

“How can I help you?” my personalized phone says.

“Send text message to Niall.” I say clearly trying to put my jeans on.

It makes a ding noise, “Enter message content now.”

“Hey Niall I am off to get paracetamol because I can’t find it. Don’t worry about me it is like a two minute walk.”

My phone dings and says “Message sent to Niall.”

I put on my glasses and close the phone. I shove it in my pocket and make my way downstairs. As I put on my boots I debate whether or not to bring my white cane.  

I finally decide on yes. Sure people will turn and look at me and immediately feel pity but I can’t risk falling into a sewer...again. I take the keys and make my way outside.

It is an unusual warm day but, who am I to complain.

I start making my way down the small street. I really do like this time that I have for myself, just to think and enjoy how calm the world actually is; just everyone going about their everyday routine. I can hear the kids playing down at the park and a couple of construction workers mindlessly chatting and working just across the street.

I finally make it to the store and walk in as a bell over my head chimes. I carefully make my way to the counter and hear a man in his mid-twenties speaking to a young girl on his right.

“Excuse me.” I clear my voice.

“Oh yes, how can I help you?” The man asks.

“I was just looking for the paracetamol.” I say bringing myself back to the pounding in my head.

“Let me get that for you.”He answers walking away.

I sigh as I hear the door bell chime again.

“Right here that will be 5 euro.” He says placing the paracetamol on the counter. I feel around in my pocket and nothing was there. Shit.

“I seem to have misplaced my money.” I say wearily.

“No money, no paracetamol.” He says reaching for the paracetamol and I groan I really need that.

I start turning away when I feel a male hand clasp on my shoulder. “Don’t worry I got this.”

The man pays the counter guy and hands me the paracetamol. “There you go mate.”

“Er thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” I say walking out of the store with the mysterious man.

“Yes I did, you came all this way on your own Harry.” He says and I stop walking all together.

“How do you know me?” I ask slightly nervous and the man laughs.

“Hello Harry Styles it’s nice to meet you, I’m Doctor Louis Tomlinson or as you know me, just Louis.” He says sarcastically.

I smile.

Louis.

 

 

 

 


End file.
